Increasingly, people are using mobile computing devices to consume media. Generally in mobile computing devices, battery life is limited. Once the battery is depleted, the mobile device will shut down and cannot be restarted until a power outlet can be found or a new battery is provided. This can be very frustrating to a user since they cannot use the mobile device while the battery is drained. Additionally, there are times when the mobile device is inefficient. The mobile device will waste mobile bandwidth, processing and battery resources without the user's knowledge. For example, the mobile device browser may download a very large file, such as a library when only a portion of the library is needed. Additionally, users do not like long wait times for downloading webpages and become frustrated when a website or media source is not instantly displayed.
Some users generally follow certain daily browsing routines or habits of their mobile computing systems. For example, a user may access a portion of a webpage (e.g., stock quotes or sports scores) more frequently than other portions. Many users follow certain daily habits for consuming media. For example, if there is a newsworthy event that has recently taken place, many users will access the same webpage seeking the newsworthy content.